


It's raining cats and.. hedgehogs?

by wickdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickdlou/pseuds/wickdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a 21 year old actor who is in the launch of his career when he one day during his long walk home finds himself in a slightly weird situation. Harry 17 year old high school student and part time shower singer finds Louis is in his special form and takes him home without knowing what, or how, or the fic where Louis turns into a hedgehog and Harry pet's him and raises him without knowing who it really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's raining cats and.. hedgehogs?

one.

The streets were slowly emptying as the night came closer and closer upon the land of Doncaster. Louis was on his way home from a recording, but he had a long walk home since he missed the last bus to really get the perfect cut for the last scene. As he was walking along the road he was having the weirdest feeling, as if someone was following him. Despite his repetitive looking back he saw nothing, just dark night and shimmering street lights. So he walked on for a good 30 minutes. He had been walking for so long now that he needed a quick rest and he spotted a tiny tiny bus stop with a small bench. Perfect he thought while putting his backpack to the side. The weirdest thing is about to happen to Louis, and he has no idea. Above him, like 100 ft there is a tiny tiny tear falling. But not just any tear, no this is the tear of the green fairy. A tear filled with unknown magic, dangerous magic. When the little droplet touches Louis brown messy hair his body twitches. Instead of just tracing down his skin and into the fabric of his shirt the droplet splits all over his scalp and enters his head. Louis feels a cold running through his entire body but it quickly disappears. He looks up for more rain but can’t spot any. As he feels fully rested and ready for the last bit of the road home he rises from the bench but quickly finds himself on the ground. He couldn’t move his legs. He would scream for help but he was in the middle of nowhere. What’s happening to me is all he could think as he laid there.


End file.
